


[Dr. Stone同人]吻痕

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: Nov.29, 2019 完成
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu





	[Dr. Stone同人]吻痕

浅雾幻有着一副惑人的相貌。

过去作为心灵魔术师活动的演出生涯在他的身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。不论是几乎完美的表情管理，还是从各个角度看过去都仿佛在闪闪发光的表现力，都在诉说着这个人仿佛就应该活在聚光灯下。

受万众人瞩目。

但是石神千空发现，随着浅雾幻逐渐融入科学王国，他慢慢隐去了这种特质。现在的心灵魔术师与其说是一个他口中的“双面间谍”，不如说是一个专心致志稳定众人心理状况的治疗师。谁有了什么苦恼都要去找他说道说道。

有时候浅雾幻和石神千空聊天的时候，石神千空都搞不懂他到底是怎么和这些七大姑八大婶打好关系的。

是这副貌似乖巧的皮相吗。

石神千空一边纳闷一边看着浅雾幻又搬回来的一篮村人强塞的瓜果，开始发愁。

“小千空～”人还未至，声音就先传过来了。

石神千空一转头，就看到浅雾幻浑身飘着小白花，揣着袖子飘到了他身边。

石神千空将布制手套放到一边，“干嘛？”

浅雾幻变戏法似的掏出一个丑丑的小布偶，绿不溜秋的大概能看出是个人样，“你还记得村长家隔壁屋子里那小孩吗？这是人家指名要送给你的，村长大人哟。”

心灵魔术师这么说着的时候俏皮地眨了眨眼，身上气质一变成了扭捏的小孩模样，捏着声音奶声奶气地说：“可以、可以帮我把这个，交给千空哥哥吗？”

石神千空一阵恶寒，手臂上鸡皮疙瘩条件反射的竖起。他抖着眉毛就要拿过浅雾幻手上捧着的玩偶。

他的手伸向微微弯着腰的浅雾幻。

浅雾幻表演的是一个别扭的小孩，反复几次心理挣扎之后终于下定决心递出自己做的小玩偶。他低着头，紧闭双眼，后颈毫无防备地暴露在石神千空眼前。因为穿着立领而常年不见光的皮肤格外洁白，与此同时那些微红痕就变得格外显眼。

石神千空被震了一下，感觉脸上有火在烧。

他一把抓过浅雾幻手中的玩偶，从架子上飞速取下一管药剂，留下一句“自己把脖子后头的痕迹处理一下”后落荒而逃。

浅雾幻拿着药剂，头顶上缓缓冒出一个问号。

“这里已经是实验室了，小千空这是还想逃去哪里啊……”

他一边喃喃低语着一边摸上了后颈——刚刚石神千空最后一眼看过的地方。

出乎意料地，那块的皮肤有点肿胀发烫。

这下子浅雾幻也蹲在地上捂着冒烟的脸了。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Nov.29, 2019 完成


End file.
